A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed in which memory holes are formed in a stacked body in which plural electrode layers serving as control gates in memory cells are stacked with insulating layers interposed therebetween and a side wall of each memory hole is provided with a silicon body serving as a channel with a charge storage layer interposed therebetween. In the memory device having a three-dimensional structure, there is concern about great warpage of the surface of a wafer due to a stress such as a compressive stress or a tensile stress which is generated in the electrode layers with an increase in the number of electrode layers stacked.